


Hangover

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: for the prompt: Ryoma wakes up hungover after a NYE party and Tezuka has to look after him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to st_owly for the prompt!

“I’m never drinking again,” Ryoma moaned, pressing his head into the pillow as Tezuka opened the curtains, letting in the bright morning light.

Tezuka nodded, but he’d heard that before. Ryoma was not a big drinker, but was so easy to be baited into drinking contests. Especially by the old Seigaku regulars who were currently sprawled out across their small New York apartment, all no doubt nursing hangovers similar to Ryoma’s.

“Do you want anything?” Tezuka asked, carefully smoothing down Ryoma’s ruffled hair.

“Sleep,” Ryoma muttered.

“We have guests,” Tezuka reminded him, “and you’ll feel better if you get up and have a shower.”

“I won’t.”

Tezuka sighed and left him.

The rest of the apartment was covered with the slumbering bodies of his friends and, in the kitchenette, Fuji was staring contemplatively at a bottle of vodka. 

“That won’t help,” Tezuka warned him.

Fuji shrugged, but pushed the bottle away. “You don’t look hungover.”

“I had one drink,” Tezuka reminded him, “unlike the rest of you.”

Fuji laughed, “and now you’re taking care of your sweetheart.”

“I suppose,” Tezuka replied, ‘sweetheart’ seemed like an odd word for Ryoma. Especially a hungover Ryoma. “Are you?”

“I don’t spoil my boyfriend as much as you,” Fuji shrugged. “I’m not nice like you.”

Tezuka grabbed a sports drink out of the fridge and a packet of painkillers from the medicine draw. “There’s more in there if anyone needs them,” he told Fuji, who shrugged again, smirking.

“I’ll leave them to hunt them out.”

Tezuka left him to that, if anyone desperately needed painkillers he was just in the other room. Ryoma was still burying his head in the pillows, moaning.

“Here,” Tezuka said, putting the pills and drink down on the bedside table, “take these.”

Ryoma turned to open one bleary eye, squinting as he got used to the light. “Thanks,” he muttered, pushing himself up to get the pills. “Stay here for a while,” he added quietly as Tezuka turned to leave.

Tezuka smiled softly at the back of Ryoma’s head. He did spoil him. A lot. He sat back on the bed and Ryoma snuggled into him.

“Just a few minutes,” Tezuka said, knowing full well Ryoma would not be letting him go for at least an hour.

He just hoped Fuji would help the others.


End file.
